Pokemon (398Movies Human Style)
398Movies' TV-spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of Sun and Moon. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Misty - Herself * Brock - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) * James - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Meowth - Himself * Tracey Sketchit - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Anita Ratcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Professor Oak - Himself * Gary Oak - Himself * Forrest - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) * Flint - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Cassidy - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Butch - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Giovanni - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuer Down Under) * Persian - Himself * Daisy - Herself * Lily - Herself * Violet - Herself * AJ - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Ritchie - Aladdin * Casey - Penelope Seasons: # Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (398Movies Human Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Heroes (398Movies Human Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon XY (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (398Movies Human Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (398Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Generations (398Movies Human Style) Trivia: * Eric is Gary Oak and Ron Stoppable is Ash Ketchum in 1701Movies' spoof Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style). Gallery: Eric in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Eric as Ash Ketchum Misty-0.jpg|Misty as Herself Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Brock Very sad little Pikachu .jpeg|Pikachu as Himself Anita Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Delia Ketchum Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Himself Gary oak with ash.jpg|Gary Oak as Himself Carmen Sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Jessie Warp Darkmatter (TV Series).jpg|Warp Darkmatter as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Zubat Anime.png|Zubat as Himself Bonnie Rockwaller in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Bonnie Rockwaller as Giselle Mcleach8.jpg|McLeach as Giovanni Persian-0.png|Persian as Himself Brutella.jpg|Brutella as Herself Nastina.jpg|Nastina as Herself Zoe Drake-1.jpg|Zoe Drake as Sabrina 220px-Sabrina Kadabra.png|Kadabra as Himself Erika-0.jpg|Erika as Herself Erika Weepinbell.png|Erika's Weepinbell as Himself Frozen-anna-disney.jpg|Anna as Aya Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Koga Happy togepi .gif|Togepi as Herself Yzma.jpg|Yzma as Cassidy Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png|Governor Ratcliffe as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey Sketchit as Himself Marissa.png|Marissa as Herself Bugsy.jpg|Bugsy as Himself Moana.jpg|Moana as Whitney Brock's Golbat.jpg|Brock's Golbat as Himself Heinrich Von Sugarbottom.jpg|Heinrich Von Sugarbottom as Goneff Goneff's Golem.png|Goneff's Golem as Himself Pippi Longstocking in Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Temacu Category:398Movies Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof